utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Waiko
|} |- | colspan="6" style="padding:0.75pt;" | NAME INTERPRETATION: ワイコ (Taken from Author's pen name, Watanaka Kaiko / 綿中海子) |- | colspan="6" style="padding:0.75pt;" | TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: W-01 - ''First'' Yko's product |- | style="padding:0.75pt;" | GENDER | style="padding:0.75pt;" | Female | style="padding:0.75pt;" | VOICE RANGE | style="padding:0.75pt;" | 278.0 Hz (C#4) | style="padding:0.75pt;" | RELATED CHARACTERS | style="padding:0.75pt;" | Kim Shou '('love interest) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Mato Mato]' '(genderbend, childhood friend, somehow like a older brother) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ui Ui] (Duet mate, best friend, somehow like a older sister) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Utaya_Sukene Utaya] (childhood friend) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Yoh Yoh]' '(close friend) San Hara(close friend) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Usui Usui] (friend) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Cha_Hyerin Cha Hyerin] (older sister) |- | style="padding:0.75pt;" | AGE | style="padding:0.75pt;" | 14 (official) | style="padding:0.75pt;" | GENRE | style="padding:0.75pt;" | Any | style="padding:0.75pt;" | HOMEPAGE | style="padding:0.75pt;" | nothing |- | style="padding:0.75pt;" | WEIGHT | style="padding:0.75pt;" | 42kg | style="padding:0.75pt;" | CHARACTER ITEM | style="padding:0.75pt;" | Milk (bottle), PSP-3006 | style="padding:0.75pt;" | CREATOR | style="padding:0.75pt;" | Yko ([http://www.twitter.com/ykoko_ Twitter])''' |- | style="padding:0.75pt;" | HEIGHT | style="padding:0.75pt;" | '''145cm | style="padding:0.75pt;" | VOICE SOURCE | style="padding:0.75pt;" | Yko a.k.a. Y / Y子''' | style="padding:0.75pt;" | PICTURE LINK LIST | style="padding:0.75pt;" | [http://ani-mal.deviantart.com/art/Waiko-Full-Concept-Art-206485519 '''FULL CONCEPT] |- | style="padding:0.75pt;" | BIRTHDAY | style="padding:0.75pt;" | 19th April | style="padding:0.75pt;" | LIKES | style="padding:0.75pt;" | Milk, all kind of dairy products, games, singing, dancing, Ui, sports. ''' | style="padding:0.75pt;" | MEDIA LIST | style="padding:0.75pt;" | '''wip |- | style="padding:0.75pt;" | RELEASE DATE | style="padding:0.75pt;" | 6th January 2011 | style="padding:0.75pt;" | DISLIKES | style="padding:0.75pt;" | Being called short and flat-chested; being treated like a kid; boring things. | style="padding:0.75pt;" | SIGNATURE SONG | style="padding:0.75pt;" | N/A |- | colspan="6" style="padding:0.75pt;" | PERSONALITY: Waiko is cold and calm. She is a bit harsh, usually stubborn, and sometimes selfish. Perfectionist and always won't lose and easily get jealous, but she hides all her feelings. She drinks many bottles of milk and do sports (she's good at sports) everyday to get taller, but still remains short ... She doesn't really care about love, but she really thinks precious of her lover, Kim Shou. She can be classified as a "tsundere". |} Character Design *'Hair color:' Black *'Headgear:' Glittered gray star-shaped hairpin *'Headphone:' Black with glowing orange starprint *'Eye color:' Red *'Jacket:' See concept art *'Feet:' See concept art *'Nationality:' Indonesian-Japanese *She prefers to play her PSP while she's alone. *Usually found doing sports with Mato. *She likes Ui a lot (some people are making them as a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuri_%28genre%29 Yuri ''']couple). *Often gets in fight with Utaya. *Lives with Utaya (her childhood friend) *She is quite good at cooking. *She actually really likes it when Kim Shou asks her out, but she is hiding it. *Likes to tease Yoh. *Doesn't like talking too much. *She often doesn't realize it when Shou is braiding her hair while she is playing PSP. '''Family Relation * Kim Shou : "Husband" caring and loving husband . //no * CHOCO : "First daughter" known as the first daughter (came from the future) but the youngest and most lazy daughter . * Rara Kimine : "Second daughter" Rara likes to eat and enjoy to help houseworks. * Luciano Marissa : "Third daughter" Lucia has Italy decent and loves tomatoes so much, she always helps waiko cooking . |} Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with appends